fmrwfandomcom-20200214-history
Masteraths Robot Wars Series 9
Asylum.PNG|New Arena|linktext=The Asylum debuted this series as the brand new, much tougher and much larger arena. Bolganone.PNG|New House Robot|linktext=Bolganone was revealed as the new House Robot to replace the 'Unsolvable Cube' Rubix. Masteraths Robot Wars Series 9 is the ninth series of Masteraths Robot Wars and is the twenty-fifth FMRW Series that Masterath has done. Build-Up and Changes On 16th July 2012, the trailer was revealed , also announcing the due date for the series to be September 1st. This was followed on Masteraths Channel with many updates of how the series filming and editing was going. The series was finished on August 21st, 11 days before the due date. In the Series 9 Intro video. Many changes were revealed. Including the inclusion of a new arena, Named The Asylum, which allows for 4 house robots to be in the arena in a match instead of the usual 2 and for usual A.P.D. Robots such as Omega Killerlot, Catalyst and Robo-Lek, who can now fall into the revamped and much larger pit for an elimination. The other major change for Series 9 was the retirement of MRW House Robot Rubix and the rise of a new House Robot Bolganone. Another change with the Series was allowing the house robots to be in the arena in the Robot Rumble match for the first time ever. Seeds #Speed #Dark Effigy #Torto Terror #Dragoo #Catalyst #Demon Horns #Diamondstorm #Transpar #Exodus #Aarowhead 2 #Calamity Call 5 #Terminator #Stinger #Hypno-Edge #Omega Killerlot #Z-Force #Wedgey #Ultimo #Third Degree #Impact Rules and regulations *Arena - The Asylum *House Robots - X-Calibur, Genocide, Bloodshed, White Lightning & Bolganone. *Tournament Structure - 10, 4 robot melees will start the qualifiers including the new bloods from series 8, the robots defeated in the series 8 qualifiers and the robots who were eliminated quickest in their heats. 1 robot goes through from each battle and each winner goes through to the heats. The heats 10 heats with 8 robots in each heat. The first round is 2 battles with 4 robots involved, the last 2 standing go through to the heat semi finals which is a straight knock-out between the 4 surviving robots and the heat final is another straight knock-out between the final 2. The winners go through with the 9 other heat winners into the series Quarter-Finals to face off in 5, 1 on 1 battles. With the winners making it through to the Series Semi-Finals. The 5 losers fight it out in the Losers Melee where the winner makes it through to the Semi-Finals. The Semi-Finals consists of 3, 1 on 1 battles with the 3 winners making it through to the Grand Final Eliminator and the 3 losing robots fighting it out in another losers melee with the winner qualifying for the Grand Final Eliminator. From then on it's straight knock-out with the 4 remaining robots until 1 robot remains. This robot is named the Series Champion.. *Time Limit - Unlimited *If all robots competing have been eliminated at the same time: Judges Decision *Robots competing - 110 Series Qualifiers Robot Rumble Match Heat 1 First Round Heat Semi-Final Heat Final Heat 2 First Round Heat Semi-Final Special Event - For a shot in the #1 Condenders match for the MRW Judgement Championship Heat Final Heat 3 First Round Heat Semi-Final Heat Final Heat 4 First Round Heat Semi-Final Special Event - For a shot in the #1 Condenders match for the MRW Judgement Championship Heat Final Heat 5 First Round Heat Semi-Final Heat Final Heat 6 First Round Heat Semi-Final Special Event - For a shot in the #1 Condenders match for the MRW Judgement Championship Heat Final Heat 7 First Round Heat Semi-Final Heat Final Heat 8 First Round Special Event - For a shot in the #1 Condenders match for the MRW Judgement Championship Heat Semi-Final Heat Final Heat 9 First Round Heat Semi-Final Heat Final Heat 10 First Round Heat Semi-Final Special Event - For a shot in the #1 Condenders match for the MRW Judgement Championship Heat Final Category:Masteraths Robot Wars